


The Moon's Calling

by cdknelson



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Animal Transformation, Breeding Kink, F/M, Fear, Foreplay, Kylo has no care for birth control, Kylo wants a mate and pups, Mating, Mating Bites, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Rey ends up being pretty cool with it, Rough Sex, Sexual Coercion, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, mild manipulation, no beta (that's a double pun lol), pregnancy during epilogue, talk of c-section
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29453625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdknelson/pseuds/cdknelson
Summary: Rey has moved to a small town into her grandfather cabin in the woods. Her life is simple and she takes advantage to the simple pleasures of life like a good book, a steady job, and jogging in the woods. She meets a man while jogging one day and is swept away into something more than she could ever have imagined. Little does she know but there is more to the simple inhabitants in the woods- something large and dangerous. She has unknowingly caught the attention of someone or something. A wolf perhaps?
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 54
Kudos: 258
Collections: 2021 Reylo MonsterLoving Valentines





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Just wanted to welcome everyone and thank you so much for taking the time to read my story. I have used the rape/non-con because Kylo is very pushy and is very suggestive in how he acts towards Rey at times. This story is a bit darker than I have ever written before ... so yeah.
> 
> So I am just going to throw this out there and hope someone likes it...  
> Have fun! And Happy MonsterLoving/Valentine's Day

**Chapter 1**

The crisp, fall air and the crunch of leaves under Rey’s feet urged her forward as she ran through the woods at the edge of town. Her red hoodie was up over her hair, helping to keep her AirPods in place. The steady rhythm of her feet pounding against the dirt trail almost matched the beat of her heart and the quickness of her breath. She loved getting up as the sun rose to do her daily run. She would clear her thoughts for the day and wake herself up for her late morning shift at the bookstore. And today was so beautiful for a Monday. She could feel the beginnings of autumn in the air.

She never thought she would like a small town until she decided to move into the cabin at the edge of these woods. It had once belonged to her estranged grandfather. Her parents had had a falling out with him after they got married and never reconnected with him before the car accident that claimed their lives. She had grown up in a foster home that had been less than desirable, but she endured until she could walk away when she turned eighteen.

She had worked at a grocery store and an auto shop in the city until a lawyer came calling. He had told her that she had a wealthy grandfather that left everything to her. Her first instinct was to reject it all. The money. The cabin. The mansion is the city. The vacation homes in foreign countries. She didn’t need anything from a man that didn’t care enough to find her. A man that she didn’t know even existed.

So, she sold the houses. The cars. The boat. The vacation homes. All the money donated to charities. But then she had seen the picture of the cabin and remembered a picture of her parents standing on the porch of it. She couldn’t sell it. It was almost as if it was a part of them. She agreed to the cabin and a modest portion of the money that she put in savings. She had nothing and no one to keep her where she was. So, she packed what little she owned and moved to that small cabin. Her piece of paradise. Her home for three months and counting.

The cool wind blew hard, and a lock of her hair escaped her hood. Distracted, she looked to the tree line and caught movement - something big – darting through the undergrowth. As she stopped, Rey glanced around, taking her AirPod out of her ear. Silence. The movement she had seen was gone. She scolded herself for being ridiculous as she turned to resume her run. Then a sound. The sound of leaves crunching behind her on the trail. Then the heavy footsteps of a large body.

Rey’s heart took off before her feet did. Whatever it was, it was gaining on her quickly. She grasped her AirPod in her hand as she raced down the trail toward her cabin. The sunlight through the trees flashed on the dirt and leaves littering the forest floor as she ran. The footsteps were almost upon her when she tripped over a downed limb. Strong hands caught her arms before she fell.

“Are you okay there?” a deep husky voice asked as she tried to catch her breath. Her stomach tumbled awkwardly as the hands released her in an upright position.

“Yes. Yes, I think I am,” she muttered as she peeled her hoodie down from her head to look at the man behind her.

When she turned, she looked up and up. The man towered over her and was big like a mac truck big. Broad chest. Long, strong arms. Thick thighs. Muscle upon muscle. Rey had never seen anyone like that in person before.

“Wow. You’re big.” She felt her face flush, and a nervous laugh broke from her lips.

He pushed his hair back from his face with his large hands. Rey couldn’t help but bite her lip. Oh, the things he could do with those hands.

He cocked a smug grin. “I’ve been told.”

His eyes were intense as they traveled up and down her body before they rested at her eyes. “Nice hoodie, Little Red.”

She gave him a curious look as she shifted her weight to her other hip. “Yeah. Well…”

As if he could sense she was about to leave, he blurted out, “Haven’t I seen you at Rose’s bookstore in town?”

If he had, she hadn’t seen him. She would have remembered a man like this. Handsome, long face to match his big, tall body. Soft pillow lips. Aquiline nose. Large ears that tended to stick out of his silky raven hair that fell just past them.

“Maybe,” she said coyly as she pulled on the hem of her short running shorts, his eyes watching her as she did.

“Yeah, I did! You wore those three buns in your hair as you stocked the books on the shelf.”

_Huh… he must have seen me._ It wasn’t like people did that sort of thing. Space buns were so much more popular. At least, that is what Kaydel said to her the other day while Kay was visiting Rose at the store.

Rey looked down the trail then back into his eyes. “Well, okay. I’ve got to go get ready for my shift. It was nice talking to you.” She hoped she wasn’t being rude because he looked so good standing there in his t-shirt that left little to her imagination and sweatpants.

“Wait,” he called breathlessly. She turned back to him and squinted a bit as she looked up at him. He was so close to her. When did he get so close? She waited for him to say something, but he seemed to be at a loss for words for a moment. They stared at each other until he said, “I’m Kylo, by the way.”

She nodded. “I’m Rey.”

“Cool,” he breathed. “Cool.”

The silence between them was heavy. “I guess I’ll see you around, huh?” she said as she began backing up down the trail.

“Yeah, yeah, I guess,” he seemed disappointed that she was leaving. As she turned to go, he called out, “Hey, Rey, Go out with me? Just dinner.”

She smiled. He looked awfully cute when he was nervous. “Okay. How’s Friday?” She didn’t know why she said yes, but there was something about him that she liked.

His big hand brushed through his hair again. “Yeah. Friday. Meet at seven at Maz’s?”

“It’s a date!” Rey giggled as she waved to him. “Bye!”

“Bye.” He watched her with such intense eyes again as his smile fell. She turned and ran back to her cabin to get on with her day.

The week moved very slowly, but wherever she went, she saw Kylo. At the grocery store. At the strip mall down from her work. At the bookstore. At the town square park. On the running trail. Whereas before she never saw him, he was now everywhere. They greeted each other with a wave and a smile. Words exchanged about their date and their excitement. If Rey had considered it strange, she quickly swept it away with thoughts of how small the town really was.

When Friday had finally arrived, she had worn her fitted lavender dress and grey cardigan to work just so when she left work so she could go straight there. Her hair fell down in soft chestnut curls. As she left work, the sun was just starting to set as she grabbed her bike and walked to Maz’s.

She was glad to have her cardigan on as a cold breeze cut through the fabric and played with the hem of her skirt. A shiver ran down her spine almost like she was being watched. But the streets were mostly empty with only a few people moving toward their own destinations like she was. And what a destination she had. There he stood in from of the restaurant in a white button-down shirt and black pants and jacket. His raven locks looked softer than she remembered the day before. A look of awe and wonder on his face as she approached him. She locked her bike to the rack before she turned to him.

“Hi,” she breathed through her nervousness. She lifted her eyes to meet his and was overwhelmed by everything she saw there. Warmth. Awe. Hunger. Desire. His eyes roamed her body and face, and his hands clenched by his sides.

“Hello,” he rasped, his voice heavy with need. “You look good enough to eat.”

She giggled at the strange phrasing of his words. “Thanks, I think. Is this where I am supposed to tell you that you have big eyes, nose, and ears?”

He gave her a confused look. “You think my ear and nose are big?” He sounded a bit hurt he touched his ears.

“No, silly! It was a Red Riding Hood reference. You know because you called me Little Red the other day. And you said that I was good enough to eat…” God, she felt like she was digging herself a big hole so she could hide. But then recognition crossed his face, and he laughed.

Inwardly, she sighed in relief and a nervous laugh escaped her. “Shall we go inside to eat?” Her open palm swept towards the front door of Maz’s.

His smile burned away any worries she might have had. He offered his arm, and she looped her through it. “Let’s.”

As he walked her home, she thought about their dinner – how the conversation had been so easy, how he made her laugh, how they both eagerly ate their food. As first dates go, there was none of the weird awkwardness she had had in the past.

“Rey?” His voice cut through her thoughts, and she gazed up at him. He must have said something to her and was waiting for her to respond.

“I’m sorry. I was just thinking,” she said shyly as she gripped his hand a bit tighter. So still couldn’t get over the fact of how small her hand looked in his.

He smiled as he continued to pull her bike next to him as he walked. “I asked if I could see you again. I really had a nice time.”

“Me too.” She couldn’t help but smile in the light of the nearly full moon. By next weekend, it would be full and bright, and walking home will be like the very early morning light that she normally ran in. “I’d like that.”

“Do you want to run tomorrow morning together, then go for brunch?” The air was still as they made their way down the same trail they had met only a few days ago.

“That sounds like a plan, Kylo.”

He squeezed her hand, and she heard something like a long rumble come from him. A purr maybe? It was strange, but she thought it was sweet. A warmth moved through her body, dispelling the cool air on her skin.

As they reached her cabin, she took her bike from him and leaned it on her front porch. When she turned back to him, he was right there, hovering over her possessively, hands at his sides. Normally, this would have been unsettling to her, but there was something about him – his musky almost comforting smell, the warmth he gave off. She wanted him to wrap his arms around her so she could drown herself in it.

His hand touched her cheek tenderly. “Good night, Rey.” He stood there for a moment, his thumb gliding across her skin, leaving her breathless. “May I kiss you?”

The words caught in her throat, but she nodded. When his soft lips met hers, she felt her knees give out, and he wrapped his other arm around her waist. His kiss was intoxicating. The feel of his lips moving against hers was nothing she had ever known before, and when his tongue swept her lips, they parted easily, welcoming him. As their kiss deepened, he pulled her to him like he wished their body could become one. Her fingers hungrily brushed through his silky locks. The deep rumble in his chest reverberated as she moaned.

He broke the kiss to could kiss down her jaw, his lips leaving a blazing trail of fire in its wake. “Ask me in, Rey. You want me to come inside your house. Say yes,” he groaned. His hand, as it trailed down her spine, brought shivers across her body.

She clung to his shoulders like he was the only thing keeping him from drowning. The pull to say yes was so strong she could feel it being torn for her throat. Her mind went into a panic even while her body gave in to his caresses and kisses.

She coughed against the word, and her hands found the solidness of his chest to push him away. His surprised eyes studied her intensely, searching for the answer to his puzzlement.

“I had a wonderful time, Kylo. I’ll see you in the morning for our run.” She smiled at him before kissing him on his lips one more time quickly. 

His palm roughly slapped against the door frame above her head, and his body caged in hers.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to come in, Rey?” 

His voice was soft and low, but Rey could feel the edge to it like a warning. His closeness wrapped around her again with the alluring smell of him and the warmth of his body. She wanted to kiss him again. To taste his skin.

She groaned loudly, and a smug smile formed on his lips. She cupped his face as she looked up into his eyes. “I’m sure, Kylo.”

Disappointment crossed his face as his smile dropped into a pressed line. Rey unlocked the door and crossed the threshold. With one last look, she sighed, “See you in the morning,” before she closed the door and locked it. She leaned back on the door as she sighed. She could hear a long scratch against the outside of the door as Kylo groaned a mournfully soft cry before she could hear him leave the front porch.

She readied herself for bed. A nice, warm shower. Brushing her teeth. After she read a few chapters in her book in bed, she turned out the light to snuggle under the warm blankets. She sighed as she thought about Kylo. How easy it was to talk with him. How pleasant it was to spend time with him. How he kissed her. How he touched her. She had never felt like that with anyone else. It was like he had been made for her. She wondered if he felt that way too.

The bushes rustled against the house outside her window and startled Rey. She sat up quickly and listened in the darkness of her room. A thump against the siding made her jump, and she stifled a gasp. As she crept to the bedroom window, she tried to quieten her runaway heart. Her fingers grabbed the edge of her curtains, and she peeked out into the night. The moonlight shined down on the ground, illuminating some of the darkness. Only the sound of stillness and her heavy panting echoed in the night air. Then something ran out from the bush below her window into the darkness of the forest beyond. It was so quick that Rey fell backward onto her ass with a muffled scream. She scurried back to the window, but whatever it was was gone. Vanished into the night. She slowly made her way back to bed and when she pulled to covers up to her chin, she found it hard to quiet herself down. Then she heard a mournful cry that sent a chill down to her very soul – a wolf’s cry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His hand captured hers against his chest. “You feel it, don’t you Rey? The call.” 
> 
> His voice was like a prayer, full of awe and aching.
> 
> “What call?” she barely whispered as her hand caressed his face. His hands touched her delicately, and the arousing smell of him enveloped her again.
> 
> He brought his lips so close to hers. She could feel his warm breath on her face. “The moon’s calling. I knew you were like me. I could feel it when I first saw you as I stood watching from the woods, running in that damned red hoodie. I had to fucking laugh at the irony of it all.”
> 
> Her mind reeled at his words, and her hands fell to his shoulders. What did he mean she was like him? That nagging feeling in her mind became an insistent warning. Like she needed to run. She felt like he was a predator playing with his prey. “I don’t understand,” she panted.
> 
> “You don’t need to, Rey. I can take care of you. You just need to trust me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!  
> I am completely in awe of the love that have received. Your wonderful comments and kudos have given me the fuel to push out this chapter sooner than I thought I would have it ready. I have truly enjoyed writing this story.
> 
> Please continue to tell me your thoughts. I am hoping chapter 3 be out by the beginning of next week!
> 
> Take care and enjoy!

**Chapter 2**

Even when Rey finally fell asleep, she was plagued with vivid dreams. Some were frightening, but the ones that lingered were of Kylo. His warmth wrapped around her like a comfortable blanket. His musky scent enveloped her in smells of sandalwood, smoky oak, and something berrylike -scents from the woods that she so loved. His burning touch as his fingers and hands moved down her body. The heavy weight of him on top of her as he moved between her legs. The softness of his hair between her fingers. His groans and whispered promises in that husky, deep voice of his. Kisses from him that left a trail of desire against her skin. And all the pleasure, sighs, and moans that she felt because of him.

She gasped as she woke to the morning light, and her first thought was to look for him next to her. But all she found was an empty bed. Her hands met cold sheets. She looked down at her body to see that she was still in her sleep shorts and shirt. She groaned as her arm draped across her eyes. It had all been a dream. Then she remembered that he would be there soon for their run, and she bolted out of bed to get ready.

An excitement that she hadn’t had for a long time consumed her. The thought of being near him. Of hearing his voice and laugh. Of feeling his touch. She scoffed at herself as she pulled on her running shorts and t-shirt. And of course her red hoodie, but she left it unzipped for now. She had only known him for less than a week and yet couldn’t think of a time before him. It was like he had always been there. She drew a brush through her hair a few times and pulled it back into her three buns.

With her running shoes on her feet and her id, keys, and cell phone in her pocket, she opened the front door, and there he was, leaning against the front porch post. He takes her breath away as he stood there in a tight t-shirt and sweatpants, arms crossed across his chest. His warm, amber eyes softened as he gazed at her before he pushed off the post to embrace her, lips meeting hers in his eagerness.

She didn’t know how he did it. The way he made her feel. Like she was the most important person on Earth. His lips devoured hers… her jaw… her neck… And his hands… they couldn't touch her enough. It was as if his body couldn't be close enough to her. He breathed her in and released a groan that resonated through her soul. Her feet left the ground, and she didn’t care as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Her arms hooked together around his neck as his hand was in her hair, pulling out her three buns while the other hand palmed her ass. He was not even trying to hide his arousal from her as he pressed it hard against her apex. She groaned as he moved slowly against her. There were too many clothes between them.

“I don’t want to run anymore,” he breathed into her neck in-between kisses. Rey was having a hard time trying to find her breath. “Rey, I missed you.”

She missed him, too. Everything about him. She tried to remember why she had sent him away last night. She could have woken up to this in his arms. His lips on her neck. His hands on her body. Of course, they would have done all of that and more this morning. Not anything else that he promised to do. Her dreams from last night would have been real.

She giggled as she pulled away from him. His eyes searched hers for an answer - one that meant forgetting their run and retiring to bed. She squirmed in his arms until he put her down. “No, mister. We have got to get our run in. You promised me a run and brunch,” she said playfully.

He took her face in his hands with his forehead against hers. His amber eyes, which were normally warm and soft, were dark with a desire that she felt too. He huffed and groaned. “Fine,” he growled as he kissed her roughly before releasing her and walking off the porch.

She watched as he stood there with his back facing her, hands on his hips, impatiently waiting. She was confused about how he could switch his emotions on and off. Kissing her passionately one moment, and the next, detached and withdrawn. The warm feeling that she had retreated into a dark corner of her heart. She was unsure of what to do next.

He looked back at her, looking cross. “I thought we were going to go for a run,” he grumbled.

She cautiously left the porch, sizing him up. His eyes tracked her movements as she stretched next to him. She watched him clutch his hands into fists repeatedly, his mouth set in a grim line. She huffed as she crossed her arms. Maybe this was a bad idea. Maybe everything was a bad idea.

_Fuck it._

She took off running down the trail as fast as she could. Behind her, she heard his growl and the pounding of his feet against the packed dirt of the trail. The wind whipped through her loose hair, and her lungs burned. Her heart raced not just because of her pace but at the thought of him chasing her. Her hoodie fell down her shoulder on one side as she ran, care-free of the coolness of the air permeating through her thin shirt.

And chase her he did. With his long legs, it didn’t take him long before his arms were reaching around her waist, snatching her off the ground and into the solidness of his body. She screeched as she lost contact with the ground. He slowed down to a stop, his breathing heavy and hot against her neck. And then he bit her shoulder with a low growl. She gasped and stopped moving in his arms, afraid to move. His teeth gripped her tightly without breaking the skin. He huffed as they stayed that way as if to say, “Don’t move.” He growled another low rumble before gently releasing her shoulder, leaving a loving kiss on the spot.

“Sorry,” he breathed as he softly put her back down. As she turned to face him, his eyes lingered on the mark on her shoulder.

She backed away from him. “What the fuck was that?”

He towered over her as he stepped closer. “You were running from me.”

“I was racing you.” She couldn’t keep the irritation from her voice. “Why the fuck did you bite me?” She touched the sore place on her shoulder at the bend of her neck. It was tender, but not bleeding.

He stared at her with dark and stormy eyes, the amber in them almost gone. “So you wouldn’t kick me,” he muttered as his hand pushed through his hair. He said it like it was a perfectly reasonable explanation for the whole matter. The intensity of his eyes was almost unbearable to Rey, a heavy weight pushing her down into some depths that she couldn’t return. Then something inside him broke, and his eyes glistened like wet, amber jewels. He groaned, rolling his head back as he stepped away from her, “I’ve messed this up, haven’t I?”

He looked at her like she had kicked his puppy. “Messed what up?” She was so lost, trying to understand his train of thought.

“Us,” he breathed. He groaned again then made a whining sound. “I have! I fucked it all up!” Before she could say anything, he took off down the trail at an agitated pace.

“Kylo,” she yelled after him as she tried to follow him but his long legs took him farther and farther away from her until he disappeared into the treeline of the forest.

She stopped to try to catch her breath, hunched over with her hands on her knees. She groaned at the whole mess of everything. Her eyes scanned the trees for some sign of him, but he was long gone. He had left her alone.

_I guess that would be a ‘no’ to brunch._

She sighed as she walked slowly back to her cabin, her mind clouded with disappointment. She guessed she would get a quick bite to eat before she headed into the bookstore to work early. As she unlocked her door, she glanced back down the trail. Before she closed the door, she caught a movement in the treeline, but it didn’t seem to be the form of a human. It must have been the large animal she saw last night. She wanted to cry, but instead, she just closed the door behind her.

_Eclipse by Stephanie Meyers… M…. M…._ She sighed as she stood on a ladder with the thick book balanced in her hand, looking for the spot where she needed to place it. She shelved it and scoffed at the book. Stupid werewolf/vampire romance novels. She remembered reading it when she was in high school and being so in love with the idea of romance. Two guys in love with one sad and lonely girl. Werewolf boy was so hot… like hot as in the heat of his body (well, he was also hot like really buff and attractive too), and he was so aggressive with her, coming on to her left and right as she was pining over vampire boy, who was really cold to touch and was constantly trying to push her away for her own good. She guessed it was like that fire and ice poem - that whichever guy sad and lonely girl chose, it was the right choice for her. But two really hot guys fighting over one girl? Shit like that never happened in real life. Correction. No one fought over her. No one probably even realized that she had left the city. No one pined for her. Well…. Maybe that wasn’t true.

Kylo seemed to want her a lot. He had tried to make an effort, even though he was a bit pushy at times. He was just excited, right? But that bite that morning was strange. She touched the area and felt to indentions of his teeth still on her skin. Most of them had vanished, but there were a few left. And the area tingled at her touch, sending spikes of electricity to her core. She shook her head to clear any thoughts of him and reached for the next book from the rolling cart…. _The Hobbit by JRR Tolkein._

She sighed again as she climbed down the ladder to kneel down at the T’s on the bottom shelf on the next row over. Her shift at the store would be over soon, and she make the lonely trek home to eat dinner, maybe watch a bit of tv, and then go to bed. _Alone._ That was the thing that stung the most. The loneliness. It wasn’t a matter of being around people. It was the lack of connection with people. She had made a few friends since moving here. Rose. Kaydel. Finn. But it wasn’t the connection she was looking for. Someone who would understand her fully. It was something she was beginning to feel with Kylo, but things were starting to feel strange. The pull to him was so strong, especially when he was around or touching her. Like she would do anything for him if he would only ask. Like she could feel how he felt like it was her emotions. And when he ran off this morning, she could almost feel his loss and disappointment, something that mirrored her feelings as she lost sight of him in the forest.

As the book slid home, two very large feet moved into her eyesight. Her eyes traveled up the long legs and torso to see a very nervous Kylo staring down at her. In his hands was a bundle of handpicked flowers from the forest. Wild roses, daisies, wild lavender, and other delicate beauties graced the bundle with wildness and color. He had tied it together with a piece of twine.

She slowly stood up. He was a nervous mess as the bundle turned in his large hands. She could see Rose behind him, peaking with a giddy expression on her face. He presented the flowers to her, and she took them with a shy smile. Relief rushed through her body because he was there. So close.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. “Can I try again?”

She nodded as she took the bouquet from him, and he stepped closer to her. Her body responded immediately as all the hairs on her body stood on end, goosebumps erupting around her skin, and her nipples pebbled under her pale pink blouse. His eyes darted to her breasts as he noticed, and a smug smile graced those once pouty, full lips. Fire and mischief burned in his eyes as he stepped even closer.

He dipped his head to breathe her in as his lips ghosted over her ear. “Take me home, Rey. Let me show you how sorry I am,” he growled deeply, the sound vibrating through her body. She closed her eyes as her head leaned into him, and a soft moan escaped her lips – a sound for only him to hear. He let out a shaky breath as he nuzzled her face with his nose, his hand at the small of her back.

“Go home, Rey,” Rose chirped in, breaking the spell. Kylo stepped back as he shifted to step behind her, arm around her waist protectively. “You came in early today.” Rose’s grin spread from ear to ear with such excitement as she met Rey’s eyes. “I’ve got this until closing. Go home.”

Rey cleared her throat as she nodded. “I’ll go get my things.” Rey could hear Rose following her to the back room.

“Oh my God, Rey! He’s so big and intense! Where have you been hiding him?” Rose’s excitement bubbled over as she stood next to Rey’s locker.

Rey giggled at her friend. “I haven’t been hiding him. I’ve seen him all over town. I actually met him on the running trail.” She closed the locker and put on her crossbody purse and her sweater. She grabbed her lovely bouquet from the table.

“Well, I think I would have remembered him. Maybe I just wasn’t paying attention.”

“Of course, you seem to only have eyes for one stuck-up ginger. How is Armie anyways? Has he asked you out yet?”

Rose rolled her eyes. “No. So tonight, I am going to ask him.”

Rey smiled. “Good for you. You’ll have to tell me how it goes tomorrow.”

Rey sighed as they walked back into the store. Kylo is waiting anxiously for her by the front door. She gave Rose a quick hug before she laced her fingers into Kylo’s outstretched hand. His face relaxed as she gazed up at him.

“Take me home,” she whispered, and he nodded as he pushed open the door.

She walked home with him in silence except for the sound of their footsteps, her bicycle’s drivetrain, and the random noises of the forest. The sun was on its decline, but the light was still plentiful. Kylo had a thoughtful air about him as she kept glancing up into his face.

He sighed heavily. “Tell me about your parents. Where do they live?”

She was caught off guard at his question. “They’re dead.” He looked sharply at her. “They died about fifteen years ago. I honestly don’t really remember them. I grew up in the foster care system.”

He stopped walking with a confused look on his face. “Then how are you living in the cabin?”

_What a curious thing for him to say?_ “Well, I inherited it from my grandfather. Why? Did you know him?”

He nodded. “I knew him as a child. Well, my grandparents were the ones who knew him.”

“I never even knew I still had a grandfather,” she scoffed. “My parents never talked about him. At least, I don’t remember them talking about him. After they died, no one came forward for me. So when a lawyer came to my door claiming I was the sole heir to his fortune, I didn’t know what to think. Well, at first, I was angry. He left me in an unforgiving foster home, a place where I struggled to thrive without any support. He had money, houses, boats, and vacation homes, and I lived with the bare minimum, feeling alone and unloved.”

He cupped her face. “Well, you’re not alone anymore.” He seemed like he wanted to say more, but he decided not to say it. He began to walk again. “You were lucky to never know him. He was not a pleasant man. Some might have called him cruel. Even bitter.” He gave her a curious look. “So if you are an heiress, why are you working?”

She laughed. “I sold everything except for the cabin and gave all the excess money to charity. The only things I accepted were the cabin and a nice amount of cash to pad my savings account. I really don’t have a lot of expenses, so the bookstore job is perfect. Rose is a great boss and a good friend.”

He nodded thoughtfully as they continued to walk.

“Where do you live, Kylo?”

“In the forest. I have a place deeper into the woods. My family has lived here for generations. In fact, most of these woods are owned by my family.”

_Oh._ His family was wealthy just like her grandfather. Her feet stepped onto her porch, and he deposited her bike in its rightful place. He stared at her with hopeful eyes as she unlocked her door.

“Come on in,” she said quietly as she crossed the threshold. She heard him follow her and shut the door. She felt the finality of the gesture like stepping over a cliff and knowing what was going to happen when she reached the bottom.

“Are you hungry?” she asked as she placed the bouquet in a vase and filled it with water. They looked so pretty of the counter – a bit of the woods within her home.

She turned just in time for Kylo to grab her, lifting her off her feet and pulling her into his arms. His mouth was soft and warm against hers, and his kisses were filled with desperation and eagerness. Rey couldn’t help but return the flurry of kisses. Kylo pushed her up against the wall in the kitchen.

“Tell me you want this, Rey. Tell me.”

He was on her again. One of his hands firmly gripped her ass as the other cradled her face and neck, fingers reaching into her hair. She could feel his cock hard inside his jeans as he pushed against her apex. He groaned as he roughly plundered her mouth with her tongue. She clung to him in desperation, one hand in his hair and the other gripping his t-shirt with such fury that she could feel to fabric giving way. She moaned as the heat built inside her core as he just hit her clit just right.

“Kylo…,” she whined as he kissed down her neck, his hand pawing at her sweater until it fell away. He pulled the fabric of her blouse aside near the bend of her neck, revealing the remnants of his bite from that morning. His tongue lapped the area as he whined before he gently bit it again. This time, an electrical pulse shot down her spine, pooling at her pulsing apex as he continued to grind against her.

“I feel it too,” he breathed in her ear before he nibbled her lobe. Another pulse of desire shot through her. He snarled into her neck as his fingers tried to undo the tiny buttons on her blouse. He grew frustrated with them and pulled back from her heaving body to grab the overlay of her blouse with both hands. Rey realized what he was doing a second before it happened, and she tried to stop him. The thin fabric ripped easily, buttons flying down to the floor, pearls bouncing in distinctive taps on the tile.

“Kylo,” she groaned as she mourned the loss of her blouse, but his hand was touching the newly bared skin of her stomach until he touched her breast. Her breath caught as she savored the gentle touch of his thumb across her already pebbled nipple, his face in awe.

He whined as his mouth wrapped around her nipple, licking through her lace bra. His teeth pulled on the tip, and another pulse drew her closer to him. His lips met hers again as his hand kneaded her breast before he wrapped his arm around her back and his other hand squeezed her ass. He pulled her away from the wall and carried her through the house.

As his footsteps on the wood floorboard, she kissed across his jaw, his new stubble scraping on her lips sending tingles down to her fingertips. When she reached his ears, she used her fingertips to caress the shell as she nibbled on his neck just below his ear. His skin flushed a wonderful shade of pink as her teeth grazed his skin. She wondered if he felt the same kind of electric pulse as she did when he bit her. His arms pulled her tighter to him as he groaned in desire. 

Her back hit the mattress before she recognized that she was in her bedroom. His assault on her lips renewed with vigor as he moved to place his broad body between her spread legs. With a hand on her waist and hip, he settled on top of her, making sure not to crush her lithe form. His clothed groin continued its administrations against the apex of her jeans while he panted and groaned his appreciation.

As he continued to kiss her, he pulled her up by the nape of her neck to a sitting position. What was left of her blouse fell away from her body, and he released the hook and eyes of her bra to slip it away too. They both found the floor, abandoned in his quest to touch more of her skin. He broke their kiss to lay her back down gently. She could feel the cool air of the room caressing her skin and felt the loss of his warm body on her.

With dark eyes of desire and longing, he growled, “I’m going to make you feel so good, little one. I know you want me to make you feel good.” His hands traveled from her waistband upwards, possessive touches that fell away before reaching her breast. She groaned in disappointment, but the look in his eyes triggered a nagging feeling in her brain. She could feel her body rising up to meet him in pleasure, but her mind screamed that it was too much, too soon.

His fingers anchored themselves in the waistband of her jeans, his thumb played with the button. “I just want to make you feel good. Will you let me make you feel good, Rey?” His eyes were pleading with her to say yes. To let him do what her body wanted him to do. His words worked their way into her mind – spoken and unspoken promises of pleasure and ecstasy. Of never being alone again. Of a belonging that she had been looking for. Rey tried to tell herself that he hadn’t said most of those things. That they were mostly her desires that she was manifesting as unspoken words on his lips. But part of her felt that it was the truth. And right. She felt herself nodding before her mind could catch up, her body willing to tell him anything so he could keep touching her.

With a button and zipper, he peeled her jeans down her legs. His whole body shuttered as his eyes raked over her nearly naked body. A low purring sound vibrated from his chest that she could physically feel through his hands resting on her knees. He grabbed the back of his t-shirt and pulled it over his head, mussing his hair even more in the process. As he moved, Rey watched the muscles of his chest, arms, and stomach stretch and relax as he stood there.

In the fading light of the sun, she sat up onto her knees before him, her hand reaching out to touch him. As her skin connected to him, the purr vibrated through her hands as they swept across every swell and dip of his broad chest, his hooded eyes watching her carefully. So strong. So solid. Like chiseled marble. His heart thundered in his chest, matching the rhythm of hers. Her body trembled with need as her eyes met his.

His hand captured hers against his chest. “You feel it, don’t you Rey? The call.” His voice was like a prayer, full of awe and aching.

“What call?” she barely whispered as her hand caressed his face. His hands touched her delicately, and the arousing smell of him enveloped her again.

He brought his lips so close to hers. She could feel his warm breath on her face. “The moon’s calling. I knew you were like me. I could feel it when I first saw you as I stood watching from the woods, running in that damned red hoodie. I had to fucking laugh at the irony of it all.”

Her mind reeled at his words, and her hands fell to his shoulders. What did he mean she was like him? That nagging feeling in her mind became an insistent warning. Like she needed to run. She felt like he was a predator playing with his prey. “I don’t understand,” she panted.

“You don’t need to, Rey. I can take care of you. You just need to trust me.”

His nose nuzzled her cheek before he took her face in his hands, possessively. “You’re mine,” he growled lowly. “You’ve always been mine.” His eyes bore into hers. Her heart fluttered as she clung to him.

_His. I’m his._

“Mine,” he breathed. As he kissed her slowly, she felt him surging forward, and her body responded by moving toward the mattress, each muscle slow and purposeful. He caged her in with his body as he kissed down her body. Her neck. Her shoulder and clavicle. Her breasts. Her stomach. Kissing a trail of fire that led to the pulse and ache between her legs. He settled in with her legs over his shoulders and one of his large palms across her stomach. He breathed her in, and her heart preened at his groan.

His eyes flicked up to hers, so intense with need that she couldn’t avoid his gaze even if she wanted to. It held her in place, frozen in anticipation of what he was about to do. What she hoped he would do. His tongue darted out, licking his lips, and her breath caught in her throat. The lace of her underwear didn’t stand a chance when he tore it from her body. The shock of it all was lost as he licked a long, thick strip between her soaking folds ending with a flick on her clit. She cried out, and a smug grin graced his sinful mouth.

He hummed in pleasure. “I knew you would taste so good, Rey.” She panted as he watched her. “Now, I’m going to devour you.”

He lapping her wet flesh, parting her folds. His tongue flicked her clit before his lips closed on it and sucked hard. She reached out, grabbing his hair roughly and tugging it as she hissed through her teeth. He nipped her clit as he came off, and another electric pulse of desire shot to her core. He pulled sounds from her that she never heard before, such desperate and greedy sounds that only seemed to encourage him to do more. His tongue delved into her entrance, and he groaned as he fucked her with his tongue, his nose bumping her clit. She couldn’t catch her breath. He overwhelmed her with his hot breath, tongue, lips, and when he added his fingers, she dissolved into pleasure as waves of ecstasy rolled through her body, sending her into the heavens above to touch the moon itself. _The call. A beckoning._ Her thoughts were clouded with her bliss, but the fire within her did not die. It simmered under her skin, waiting.

Kylo didn’t stop until she came floating back to Earth, and she completely relaxed in her euphoria. Her body soft and pliant to whatever he wanted to do next. With one last kiss on her mound, he licked her skin up her stomach until his mouth closed on her nipple. He sucked it for a moment until she moaned softly before flicking it with his tongue.

“See? I made you feel so good, little one.” His voice was thick with his power over her. With hooded eyes, she watched as he unbuttoned his jeans. She heard the zipper move, tooth but tooth slowly as he watched her lying there, sated and content. Her mind screamed for her to move. To run. But her eyes were entranced by the movement of his pants being pushed down his thick thighs and to the floor. He palmed his cock in his tented boxer briefs.

“Now, I am going to take what is mine.” It was a promise filled with darkness and longing.

Her limbs were so heavy, basking in the relief of release. Her mind was still in a fog from her intense orgasm.

“I’m not on birth control, Kylo. Do you have a condom?” Her voice was weak for some reason. Barely a whisper. Was she mistaken or did she see a wicked gleam in his eye?

“Don’t worry, little one. I have everything you need.” The glorious smell of sandalwood, smoky oak, and berries washed over her, and she breathed it in deeply. She moaned at the stirring in her core. “That’s it, Rey. I know you feel it. The beast within. You’re still holding on. You need to let go.”

He slid his boxer briefs down his legs, and his erection bobbed tall and thick against his stomach in a bed of full, curly, black hair. A hunger filled her as she watched him crawl back over her. He gazed into her eyes as he lowered his body between her legs again. He pushed his erection through her folds, coating himself with her juices. Each pass on her clit sent small waves of pleasure through her as his lips found hers again. The musky taste of her own essence on his tongue was intoxicating, and he swallowed her moan. He grinned as he kissed her. His cock teased her entrance, and her mind screamed at her to stop him. Her fingers found his face, and she traced the line of his jaw until she brushed a lock of his raven hair behind his ear. His eyes were black with possessive heat.

“I’m going to fill you up so nice. Make you completely mine, Rey,” he rumbled.

“Make me yours, Kylo.”

“Good girl,” he growled, and with one thrust, his cock buried itself deep inside her.

Pain and pleasure pierced her, and her mouth formed a silent scream as he waited, nestled deep in her warm heat. She felt a snap in her mind, and she heard a distant, mournful howl.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He tried to touch her arms, and Rey bolted off the bed and into the living room. He caught up and grabbed her around her waist, lifting her off the ground. She screeched as he tried to calm her with soft words.
> 
> “Rey, please let me explain.” He repeated it as his voice wept with agony and fear. She kicked at him, and his mouth clamped down on her bitemark. His teeth didn’t sink in as they had done before, and she went limp with a whine as he held her that way for a moment. Then, with a kiss on the mark, he placed her feet on the floor, and he knelt on the floor before her, gazing up into her eyes. She took in his nakedness, stooping at her feet and with pleading eyes. 
> 
> “How am I like you, Kylo?” Her voice was so loud in the quietness of the room. The nighttime sounds of the forest were muted to her as she waited for his answer. It was like even the forest was holding its breath too. Waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> Here we are at the end. I have added a couple of tags, so if you are not good with the pregnancy tag, you can stop reading when Kylo says “My sweet, sweet Rey”. But Kylo does have a breeding kink and loves to talk about babies and pups and so yeah. The man wants a pregnant Rey.
> 
> There is an epilogue at the end of this chapter, a glimpse of their future.
> 
> I have enjoyed writing this story and I appreciate all the love I have received. Please give me your final thoughts. And thank you so much for reading.
> 
> Take care!

**Chapter 3**

The whispers in her mind terrified her. Memories long forgotten flashed through her mind, bombarding her. She felt a touch and knew that Kylo was still there, anchoring her to the real world. She laid there feeling lost with a burning yearning in her chest. Her heart torn open, and her soul caressed by the man hovering over her. He panted as he looked at her with his searching gaze. Their hips were square against each other, his massive cock deep inside her. Her body throbbed with a need for more as he filled her completely, stretching her beyond what she ever thought would be possible.

“Rey, come back to me,” he called. It was like a distant whisper or calling her from the depths of the ocean. Her mind focused on him as he bent down to kiss her lip gently. His cock twitched within as if it was tired of waiting.

“Kylo,” she moaned softly as she tried to catch her breath, and he kissed her again.

His thrusts were slight movements – shallow, delicious slides - as if he was letting her get used to his girth. She could feel every bump and vein with each pass. She craved for more, her anticipation for more of him as he overpowered her senses.

“I’m going to give you something special, little one,” he whispered against her lips. He nuzzled her cheek with his nose as he kissed down her neck to the impression of his teeth on the crook of her neck. “Going to make you mine forever. You want that, Rey? Want to have me all to yourself?” His musk surrounded her again, intense and delectable. Her neck fell to the side, allowing him more room as her hand buried themselves in his hair. He lapped there, his tongue warm and pleasant, while his thrusts were a gentle rocking.

He groaned loudly as she breathed, “Yes.”

Her answer slightly surprised her along with the radiating pleasure from his tongue on her skin. Like he was sparking a connection to her soul with every touch.

He growled as he sat up and looked down at her with his hands on her knees. She could already sense a building in her core with each roll of his hips. His hand slid down her thighs until he grasped her hips. His fingers dug in possessively, and Rey knew she was going to have bruises in the morning. But if that was a worry, the first strong snap of his hips hard against her made her forget as she gasped.

“You feel so good, Rey. Like you were made just for me.” He gazed down at where their bodies met, watching his cock glide out of her then impaling her again.

“I’ve wanted to fuck you since the day I met you. So beautiful in the fucking red hoodie. Long legs. And smelling like a dream – all roses and lavender and vanilla.”

His thrusts became stronger and faster, rutting into her with a pace that took her breath away. He growled and groaned as she begged for more.

“Now here you are – me fucking you and you making those damn noises.”

She was overwhelmed by his teasing, possessive hands. His hot breath on her skin. The wet, slick sounds of his cock sliding in and out as his body slammed into hers.

“God, Rey!” he growled lowly as his hands caressed the sides of her body up to her breasts. “Knew you would take me so well.”

His hot mouth sucked one of her nipples as his other hand caressed roughly her other breast, rolling her nipple and pitching her. He growled as she moaned deeply and brought to the other breast his tongue and teeth.

“Everything you do drives me fucking crazy. I want to take you home and never let you leave. Make you mine completely so no other man would be good enough for you.” His voice was ragged with such raw emotion as his hands claimed every inch of her skin. Every part of her he possessed as his hips snapped fiercely, touching places deep within her that sent her body reeling with pleasure.

He was driving her desperate as she clawed at his chest and back, clinging to his body as he drove his cock. Babbling words came out of her mouth, drunk on the overpowering feeling of him inside and out.

“Going to make sure to. I’m going to come so hard in you that I’m going to put a baby in you. Make you all round and beautiful with my pup inside you. Would you like that, Rey?” She moaned in response. She had no understanding of what he was talking about. _Pups and babies?_ He said he would take care of her. Her mind screamed that it was all a lie, but her body shivering anticipation of it all. She whimpered. “Show everyone that you’re mine? That I claimed all of you outside and deep inside where no other man can put his seed?”

His rhythm faltered for a moment, and his breath caught as his thrusts became more insistent, harder. Her mind caught up with what was happening, and she tried to push him away. He snarled and grabbed her hands, pinning them next to her head.

_No, no, no, Kylo… don’t go this way. Please…_

He gazed into her eyes intensely with a large cocky grin on his lips. He knew what he was doing. He was going to take care of her all right. He was going to complete his claim. Panic rose inside her as she felt the euphoric feeling of her orgasm building. She tried to pull her hands out of his grasp, but he was too strong.

His lips and teeth found her neck, and he kissed down to the faint mark that he left her that morning. “Fuck! I can’t wait! You’re such a good girl.”

Her mind preened at his words, and she stopped struggling against him. She gave in to the feeling of his being consuming her mind, body, and soul.

“I’m going to fuck you all the time to make sure it takes.” He grunted as he repositioned himself to bury himself deeper. “God, little one… I need you to come on my cock nice and hard. Can you do that for me?” He released one of her hands to weave his hand between them to rub that button of nerves at her apex. Her breath hitched as the electric feeling pulsed through her as he circled her clit. “I want to feel you so bad squeezing me, milking me dry.”

She felt herself fall over the precipice, propelling shockwaves of pure pleasure through her body. She moaned loudly as her body squeezed his cock tightly, trying to keep it deep within her. He focused on her face as she fell apart, eyes wide with excitement and awe like he was glimpsing her soul, which had been laid bare to him.

“That’s it… Good girl… Such a good girl, Rey. Fuck!” He came hard with a deep growl, and his teeth found the mark, biting down hard on the crook of her neck. Pain and pleasure shot through her as he clamped down. His thrusts slowed until he held himself firm deep within her core, his seed pulsing from his spent cock. She groaned as she went limp, spent, and he released her after a moment and licked the wound until the bleeding stopped.

She felt the warmth of his spend deep inside of her, embracing her walls. He panted heavily as he watched her, waiting for something. Her anger. Her tears of hate. Her acknowledgment of what he had done. But all she gave him was compassion. Understanding. She could feel it now. The deep-seated loneliness like it was her emotions. Coming from him. She reached out and touched his face, caressing the sharp lines of his jaw. He glanced down at where they were still joined and whined. She felt him softening inside and his cum seeped out along the sides of his flesh. He pulled out like he was in agony at the loss of her heat as he used his large fingers to push his essence back into her warmth.

“I want you to keep it all in you, deep where it belongs.” His voice was soft and firm, and he whined as he worried over her body’s loss of his seed. She winced at the feel of his fingers against her overstimulated and sore flesh. His hand continued in desperation as he laid down beside her, pulling her to him with his other arm as if moving to her side would help. He seemed hesitant as he studied her face like she would disappear from his grasp. Within his amber eyes, she saw a glimmer of hope.

“Because you’re mine. Rey, you’re mine. I’m never going to leave you. I’ll take care of you and our pups. We’ll be happy,” he whispered as he touched the bite on the crook of her neck. The electricity that shot through her body at the touch was warm and comforting and filled with that same longing that she felt in him.

That was the strange feeling inside her. She could feel him. His emotions. She could almost grasp his thoughts inside her head. That wasn’t possible, was it? And yet, there it was – this connection to him.

She sat up, and he whined again as he watched his cum trickle onto her sheets. She touched the bite and again felt a twinge of guilt from him as he realized that she was figuring something out.

“What did you do to me?” she barely whispered.

He sat up next to her, bracing himself for a fight. “I finished what was supposed to always happen, Rey. To show you your place in the world. With me. Do you remember?” His eyes searched hers. She felt memories flick through her mind. “Ah, you do. Maybe not everything, but you do remember something.”

Flashes of images lingered. A dark-haired boy a bit older playing in the forest with her. Amber eyes watching her as she picked flowers. The smiles of her mother and father from the porch of the cabin as they sat with another couple – a gruff older man with a cocky smile and a smiling, petite woman with intelligent, intense eyes. Then the images turned frightening. Howls in the night. Snarls as her parents ran with her in their arms to their car, shushing her as her father started the car, and her mother held her tightly.

_“Hurry, Collin. He’s coming,” her mother said, fear dripping from her words._

_Her father grunted as the car turned over, and he quickly placed it into gear. As they pulled onto the trail, Rey caught a large movement to her right, and a wolf – tall and broad, fur of dark russet brown – jumped against the car, rocking the vehicle as her father cursed and pushed the gas pedal to the floor. Rey and her mother screamed then Rey began to cry. Her mother rocked her as a howl became distant._

_“He can’t hurt you anymore, sweetheart. Your grandfather won’t be able to find you ever again.”_

Her mother’s words echoed in her mind. Rey pulled away from Kylo. Fear etched on his face.

“You were always supposed to be mine, Rey. Our parents wanted it. To join our families in happiness instead of fear. To heal to pain between our families. And then you were gone. You left me alone.” Pain etched his eyes in a sadness she had only seen in the most lost people in despair. What hurt more was she felt his pain and longing in her heart.

He tried to touch her arms, and Rey bolted off the bed and into the living room. He caught up and grabbed her around her waist, lifting her off the ground. She screeched as he tried to calm her with soft words.

“Rey, please let me explain.” He repeated it as his voice wept with agony and fear. She kicked at him, and his mouth clamped down on her bitemark. His teeth didn’t sink in as they had done before, and she went limp with a whine as he held her that way for a moment. Then, with a kiss on the mark, he placed her feet on the floor, and he knelt on the floor before her, gazing up into her eyes. She took in his nakedness, stooping at her feet and with pleading eyes.

“How am I like you, Kylo?” Her voice was so loud in the quietness of the room. The nighttime sounds of the forest were muted to her as she waited for his answer. It was like even the forest was holding its breath too. Waiting.

“We are of the wolves of the forest. Born this way. Protectors of the woods.” He cringed at the look of disbelief on her face. “My parents…. My grandparents… their parents… they came from the old forests of Germany and Romania, where they were feared and misunderstood. Your family can from the wilds of England and France. They met here amongst others of their kind and began a community of their own.”

“Don’t believe you,” she snarled even though she could feel the conviction of his words in him.

“I know you don’t believe me now, but can’t you feel the moon’s calling? It will tell you that I’m not lying. Rey. Please. There are so few of us left, Rey,” he pleaded. “Let go of everything that you think you know and listen to the call. It will tell you the truth.”

She started to back away, and he grabbed her hand. “Please, Rey. Don’t leave me alone again. My father and grandparents are gone. My mother left me in her grief to go to her brother and his family. I remained because I always hoped you would return.” His head fell to the side, exposing his neck and shoulder. “Please bite me, Rey. Complete the mating bond. Claim me. Be my belonging that I have been waiting for so long.”

She stared at him. She felt his anxiety and sadness. It poured into her. He whined at her as he placed her hand that was once in his hand on his neck. His muscles twitched under her touch. His eyes closed, and his breath shallow and fast.

“Please.” His voice was heartbreaking. Broken.

Tears fell from her eyes. She couldn’t. Even as she looked upon him, submissive and begging, she couldn’t do it. She couldn’t bite a man just because he asked her. A man that had just taken what he wanted, even with promises of care and protection. She knew they had a connection – a bond -, something stronger than she had ever known. But she was scared to trust him. Afraid of having her heart broken. Tears fell down her cheeks as she watched him.

Her hand left his shoulder, and she touched his face. His eyes flew open and searched hers. Taking in the tears on her face. The hope in his eyes extinguished, and he made a mournful sound. A wretched sound echoed through the bond.

He stood up on unsteady legs and backed away from her. His face in anguish. She wanted to take it all back. She reached for him, and his hand found the knob to the front door. He wrenched it open and ran out into the night, naked. As she reached the door, he was gone, vanished into the treeline.

“Kylo! Please stop!” she called into the darkness. The only answer was a mournful howl, and Rey wondered if it was him.

That night, as she laid in her bed, she couldn’t sleep. Her room smelled like him and sex, which lingered to taunt her decision. When she could no longer endure lying there in the darkness, she went to the kitchen to make something to eat. Anything to get her mind off of him. But his flowers stood there in the vase on the counter, a silent reminder of his affection and kindness. Beautiful delicate reminders of the forest where they had met.

Tears fell as her regret threatened to overpower her. What if he had been telling her the truth? She had felt the pull to him from the moment they met. Why else had she agreed to dinner with a stranger? Nothing seemed to make sense. Wolves? Why couldn’t she remember clearer what had happened? She knew her parents and she had moved to the city when she very young, so maybe that why her memories were so fragmented?

Rey sank to the floor and cried until she couldn’t cry anymore. Numbness and emptiness filled her as she sat there in a daze on the tile floor, feeling more broken than whole. Before she knew it, the sun peeked through the curtains, announcing the start of a new day. New beginnings. But there was nothing to feel. He didn’t come back. He left her alone to figure out her place in all of this. She was angry. Sad. Disappointed. Lost.

Rey called in sick from work for the next few days. When Rey explained that she needed a few days to think over things, Rose sounded like she thought it was something else, but Rose told her to take whatever time she needed. She would be there if Rey ever needed to talk.

The next couple of days were filled with pacing her floors in her living room and running the trail, looking for a sign of Kylo. Her nights were restless like her blood was simmering with a fire of need and longing. Rey couldn’t sleep and felt a madness of sorrow trying to take over her. She didn’t know if it was her feelings or his. All the while she wondered if maybe it this calling that Kylo had spoken about. She would glance out her window to see the moon looming brighter and brighter as it approached its fullness.

It was during those times that she heard him moving around the outside of her cabin. Well, she thought it was him. She would catch glimpses of something dark and large in the night. A glimmer of shining amber eyes burning. A silhouette of a large wolf in the nearly full moon. She would rush to the porch and call his name only to have the wolf glance at her with knowing eyes before disappearing with the sound of padding feet along the grass and underbrush. Each time she saw the wolf, the more she realized it was him.

 _Kylo_.

He was watching over her, and as the days passed, she ached for him.

She took to exploring the forest in hopes of finding him or his house. But she didn’t know the first place to look. The forest was vast. When she grew tired of walking, she sat under the shade of a tree. Sometimes it would be by a stream or a lake, and she would take in the splendor surrounding her. Kylo had said that his family owned all of it and with his mother gone, this was all his now, a place of beauty teeming with life.

She felt peace as she sat there, and she remembered what it felt like to live in the city. So cold and colorless, lacking the peace and tranquility that she found as she walked through the trees. And the green! She had never remembered seeing so much green in her life. She closed her eyes and listened to the sounds of the forest – the scurry of small animals, the rustle of the wind through the trees, the babble of the flowing water. Her soul found its harmony as she sat there, but the ache did not disappear.

At times, she thought he was near, watching her. A rustle in the underbrush. Footsteps on dead leaves on the forest floor. A fleeting smell of sandalwood, smoky oak, and sweet berries. A soft whine. She would search and call for him, but she came to believe it was all in her head. In disappointment, she wandered until the sun began to drop.

As she wandered home, she thought about his words. About the call. About her family and his and a marriage to bind them together. She had always thought that feeling of belonging was beyond her reach, but with Kylo, she felt wanted and understood. It was easy to talk to him. To be with him. He might be aggressive and possessive, but there was a great sweetness about him that melted her heart. He was thoughtful and protective too. With him, she was seen and heard. And the fact that his touch ignited a fire in her blood that she had never felt with any other man helped. They seemed to fit together like two pieces of the same soul. With him, she felt whole. Loved.

When she returned home, she collapsed onto her bed in tears, hot and angry. At herself. At him. At the whole feeling of helplessness that enveloped her. Why did he stay away? Was he afraid of her rejecting him again? Could he feel her regret? She wanted to tell him how she felt. About the ache inside her. About how scared she was that he really didn’t want her. That she was afraid that he wanted his idea of her.

She touched the mark on her neck, which was now white against her skin. A slight mark reminding her of his claim and how he wanted her to return the favor. To mark him as hers. She still felt the electric thrill as she touched it. She enjoyed the pulling of heat at her core as she did. She closed her eyes at the sensation, and her breath quickened. The pull to him was so strong, and his name came from her lips in a whisper.

A whimper came from outside the window that broke her out of her reverie. She rushed to the window to see him there – a large black wolf with amber eyes – gazing back at her. He was there just within her reach. She placed her hands on the window.

“Kylo, please.” Her voice was filled with the pain she felt. He stood there for a moment and watched her. “Please don’t go.”

Rey tried to fumble with the latch to open the window but gave up in frustration. She tore through the house in the hope that Kylo wouldn’t run away again. She flung the front door open and ran onto her porch.

“Kylo!” she cried aloud to the quiet night.

She panted as she listened and waited. Out of the darkness, he appeared from the shadows. His fur looked as soft as she remembered his silky hair, black like the night. He cautiously approached, his eyes weary. He was bigger than she thought, his head level with hers, eyes searching hers. When he reached her, his large snout sniffed her mark, and he whined softly as he licked it with his large tongue. Her hand reached out to touch him, and he bent his head down, giving her permission. As her fingers glided through his fur, she heard a rumble in his broad chest.

Relief filled her heart. He was there. Everything he told her was true. He was living proof of it. Contentment purred in her chest, and his face perked up at the sound. His forehead nuzzled the side of her face, and she laughed quietly.

“I missed you,” she whispered in his ear.

His eyes snapped up to meet hers, and he backed up a bit. She feared that he would leave again and moved to keep him from running away until saw him shutter. Changing before her eyes. Fur disappearing to become skin and hair. Claws and paws becoming hands and feet. His face becoming the man that she now knew she needed. She wondered if it hurt. If his body changes made it hard to think. Those were questions for later. He was here. Her handsome, wonderful Kylo.

He still was naked before her like he was days before, and even in the moonlight, she delighted in the sight of him bare and vulnerable. It felt wrong to be in her sleep shorts and shirt as her hand cupped his face. His eyes darkened as he studied her. Her nipples already hard. Her breath shallow. A flush on her face, neck, and chest. He sighed as he leaned into her touch.

She felt no fear. Just her need for him. Her desire to feel his touch. To kiss him. To be consumed by him. He stepped closer to her, and his hand ran up her spine to the back of her head as he pulled her to him, his lips finding hers. It was a kiss that was sweet and soft as his lips moved over hers. But it was all she needed to know that he wouldn’t run away again. Her hands slipped up his broad chest and into his hair, and inside, she sighed. His warmth, his scent curled around her, and he felt like home. The fire within her ignited as she felt his hand under her shirt, his cock fully aroused and heavy, trapped against her stomach and his body.

He pulled back from her, his lips ghosting hers. “I missed you, too.” She smiled, and her heart soared at his confession.

As her arms wrapped around his chest, his lips are on her again, his hands framing her face and lingering in her hair. So soft and yet so rough. Leaving her breathless and aching for so much more. She remembered those lips on her body. Her breasts. Her apex. And yet on her lips, they moved like he never left her. Like they had always been there. They’re demanding and greedy and savoring. His tongue plunged into her mouth, and their teeth clattered together as he hungrily explored her mouth. It was possessive and demanding. She liked it. The insistence of it. Desire dripping through this strange, incomplete bond that he started. And she felt it within herself too.

But he was so naked, and she wasn’t. And standing outside. This was not going to do. She pulled away from those delicious lips of his.

“We need to take this inside,” she breathed as she searched his eyes for any type of doubt.

The grin that she received melted her heart and made her underwear a hopeless cause. “Yeah?” he quipped.

“Yeah.” She wasn’t sure how she got the words out or how she was still standing because the way looked at her was like she was his everything. The moon, the stars, the sun in the sky.

His grin broadened into a wolfish smile, and she squeaked as he picked her up, one of his hands hot under her shorts kneading her ass and the other caressing her back. Her legs easily looped around his body as he kissed her again.

She felt him moving, bare feet on wooden boards of the front porch. The sound of the front door being kicked shut. The creak of her cabin floorboards. But she didn’t care. Her lips were too busy worrying over the stubble on his jaw. And the muscles and pulse point on his neck. Her hands sliding through the raven silk of his hair. His scent enveloped her, and she realized how much she missed all of him. Her emotions were raw in her chest, wanting to spill out from her heart to bear everything for him.

His chest rumbled in contentment as he held her tightly. Soon, she felt herself flying in the air as he tossed her onto the bed before he climbed after her. He straddled her thighs as his hands gripped her clothes, which didn’t stand a chance. The fabric gave way to his dominance as soon as he touched them despite her meager protests. The cloth fell helplessly to the floor.

As she laid there bare for his hungry eyes, she couldn’t help but feel anxious, worried about what he was thinking. His cock twitched as his darkened eyes roved over her. She didn’t understand why he was waiting. She tentatively reached out and took his length in her small hand. Her finger barely touched around it, and she was still in awe of the size of him. His breath caught in his throat, and a long groan escaped as her fingers glided down his shaft. His shining eyes watched her movements as he bit his lower lip. Pre-cum pooled at the tip, and her thumb swiped it. She grinned as her thumb went into her mouth, tasting the salty essence, and she groaned as she closed her eyes.

He growled as he ripped her thumb out of her mouth, replacing his lips on her mouth. His tongue plunged into her mouth like he was fucking her. She felt him repositioning himself between her legs, and his cock glided through her wet and waiting folds. He broke their kiss and nuzzled her cheek, breathing hard.

“Please tell me you want this, Rey. Because I don’t think I could live if you didn’t,” he rasped, his voice worn, harried, and broken with emotion.

She pulled back a tiny bit to look him in the eyes. Those searching, heartfelt, burning eyes. She put her hand on his face, and her thumb gently stroked his cheek.

“I want this and you and everything that this means, Kylo,” she insisted and watched his eyes soften as tears formed there.

When his lips found hers again, the kiss was delicate and gentle as his cock pushed inside her, slowly inch by inch until he was to the base. They both moaned, his forehead pressed into hers, savoring the delicious feeling of their joining. When he began to move, it was deliberate and caressing. A gentle roll of his hips with his arms wrapped around her torso, the weight of him comforting. It was like this was a different man above her. The one who brought her hand-picked flowers and nervously asked her out.

He pulled back to gaze into her eyes, searching. They panted, his warm breath on her face.

“You’re mine, aren’t you?” he breathed as he did a particularly strong thrust.

Rey gasped and then touched his lips with her finger. “I’m yours forever.”

He grinned and kissed her finger. “I’m going to fill you up so good.”

She moaned as she enjoyed the delicious slide of his cock and his words. “So good,” she mumbled.

He kissed her hard on the lips then groaned when his hips snapped hard and fast again. He kissed down her jaw to the bend of her neck, where his mark dwelt. His hair fell into his face as his thrusts sped up, his breath in hot pants as he licked and kissed her there.

“Going to make you mine. Show everyone you are mine, Rey,” he whined.

“I’ll give you lots of babies, Kylo,” she breathed into his ears, and he whimpered.

“Lots of pups?” His eyes were heated as he gazed at her.

The heat in her core stirred under his attention, his hand caressing her breast, his lips on her neck.

“Yes,” she moaned. Her fingernails raked up his back, the muscles flexing and relaxing under her touch. His fingers ghosted down her side until he grasped her thigh, pulling her leg up to bury into her deeper.

“Going to make you round and beautiful. Show everyone you are mine, little one,” he growled. She could feel his excitement, and his thrusts pounded into her as his thumb crept down between their bodies to find her clit. “Come for me, Rey,” he commanded.

As his thumb circled her clit, her breath quickened, and the heat inside her sent waves of fire through her as she sang out his name with all her pleasure. His rhythm stuttered briefly before his surging thrusts quickened to his release, her name on his lips as he grunted his pleasure into the crook of her neck. He collapsed on top of her, his body weary and heavy. They panted as she kissed lovingly down his exposed neck. At the crook of his neck, she licked the sweat off his skin, savoring his salty taste, and he whimpered at her touch. The mirror of the place of her mark. She remembered how he exposed his neck to her to bite those few days before. She kissed one more time there before her teeth found their place in the space. He went still and held his breath as her bite pierced his skin, the metallic taste of his blood flooding her mouth. He moaned and shivered in her arms as she released his neck. She worriedly licked his neck until a scab appeared.

“Rey,” he murmured into her neck.

His cock inside her softened and laid down next to her. His eyes bore into hers as his fingers touched her mark on his skin. He shuddered before he reached for her face. She could feel his essence leaking and whined as she rolled to her side, finding his body to curl into.

“You’re mine now, Kylo.” Her voice was firm. She could feel him swallow as his arms wrapped around her. He kissed the top of her head.

“Yes, I am,” he whispered as her mind drifted in his arms. As sleep claimed her, she swore that he was crying as he clung to her. _My sweet, sweet Kylo._

“My sweet, sweet Rey,” he whispered back.

Rey laughed as Rose told a story about Armitage as his face turned red. She was sitting at the table at Maz’s surrounded by the people she cared the most in the world. Armitage kissed Rose on the cheek, and she gave him a look that made Rey think that Rose thought he hung the moon in the sky. She knew that look as she glanced over at Kylo as he sat next to her. He noticed her gaze and took her hand in his, bringing it to his lips to kiss. Rey sighed in contentment as Finn talked about Poe’s ridiculous habits. Poe tickled Finn until he stopped talking, capturing his lips with his.

Kylo’s hand touched the swell of her stomach tenderly, and she could feel his pride swell through their bond.

_My dearest love. My perfect mate._

The glint in his eyes warmed her, and she felt herself blush. She thumbed her wedding band as she leaned into his solid body. He sighed as he kissed the top of her head, his arm around her waist.

“What about you, Rey? What crazy thing does Kylo do that drives you insane?” Rose mused, her grin broad and full of kindness.

Rey thought for a moment, and Kylo gave her a peculiar look. She could say a lot of things. He tended to watch her with a ravenous look while they cooked dinner, but no, she liked that. When they ran through the woods as wolves, he loved to hide and tackle her. No, she was very fond of that game, especially when she surprised him. His rough yet tender touches. How he fucked her into the mattress every night. How he held her in bed. His smiles. His sighs. His laugh. Even when he growled at her for something or another. She loved everything about him.

She smiled a wolfish smile at him, and his breath caught. “Well, there was this time he broke my favorite casserole dish.”

Their friends groaned, and Kylo and Rey chuckled as Poe nudged Kylo with his elbow.

Rose threw her napkin at Rey. “Booo! Stop being too cute!”

Laughing, Rose shook her head as she pushed her near-empty plate away from her. “I hope Armie and I are that cute after we get married,” Rose sighed as Armitage kissed her forehead.

“I guess we will have to find out soon,” Armitage grinned as he studied the engagement ring on Rose’s finger like he still couldn’t believe that she said yes.

Kylo nudged Rey and pointed out the window. The moon was rising, and it was near the fullness they loved. She could feel the call as it sang through her blood, echoing through the bond. She felt the twins squirm within her stomach and smiled. _Could they feel the pull too?_ She knew that they needed to leave soon. She needed her rest, and Kylo didn’t want her exhausting herself.

His nose nuzzled her cheek. “You ready to go?” he whispered as he kissed her lips softly.

Rey sighed as she watched their friends, talking about the new wolves spotted in the forest. The first to return in fifteen years. Mates, they said. One large black wolf and one smaller sand-color wolf. They talked about how conservation efforts allowed nature to restore the balance.

_Balance._

That was what it was between Kylo and her. They balanced each other. Their temperaments. Their ways of approaching things.

If her friends only knew the truth.

As they said good night to everyone, Kylo watched her carefully as he gave hugs and shook hands, and she gave hugs all around. Rey knew her stomach was getting so big now. The twins were due within the next month, but the doctor wanted them to come sooner. Kylo and she couldn’t wait to meet them. To hold them and tell them how they loved them. She purred as he rubbed her stomach again before he helped her to the car.

He held her hand as he drove home – not her grandfather’s cabin but a home deep within the woods. A home large enough for a big family. Lots of natural light thanks to the large windows in the main rooms downstairs. A garden full of her favorite flowers - roses, lavender, daisies, violets, and lilies. She was surrounded by living and growing things, something that was so different from the city, which was mostly steel, glass, cement, and brick.

She sighed, and Kylo squeezed her hand. “Tired, little one?” She could hear the tiredness in his voice. She knew he had not been sleeping well at night either, hearing him pacing at night, worried about her and the twins.

“Yes,” she sighed as she gazed at him, his face illuminated by the dashboard. The face she had for so many nights memorized as she laid awake thinking about their future. “You are too, love. We both could use a good night’s sleep before these two come.”

He chuckled. “You’re right. Of course, Mother will be here to help at first.”

Rey groaned, her head thumped back against the headrest. “Ugh. I forgot she will be here next week. Do we have to, Kylo?”

“Now, Rey, we’ve talked about this. She is going to help out with the twins while I take care of you. A c-section is nothing to scoff at, Rey. Between the three of us, the twins will well cared for, and you will be able to get some rest. Besides, they are her only grandpups.” He parked the car in front of their home, their oasis from the world. “I need you strong, little one. These pups are going to be a handful if they are anything like you and me.”

She groaned as she unbuckled. Kylo hurried to the other side of the car to help her out. She really did feel like a blimp.

“Stop being so hard on yourself, Rey. I think you are the most beautiful woman in the world. Everyone knows you’re mine.”

 _His_. _And he is mine_. _Not alone anymore._ Her life was filled with friends. Family. Love. And a man that looked at her like she hung the moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they lived happily ever after!

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/cdknelson)
> 
> You can also check out my other fanfics:  
> [Drawn to Darkness Through the Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24431479/chapters/58946173)
> 
> (A Canonverse story set between "The Last Jedi" and "The Rise of Skywalker.") It has been weeks since she has last seen Kylo Ren, kneeling in the base command center on Crait. Rey has begun her training on the jungle moon of Ajan Kloss when she begins receiving visits from him. What is a girl to do when she is connected by the force to a man who she cares about and hates at the same time? Can she find Ben Solo inside him or will Kylo Ren prevail?
> 
> [In the Stillness of Murder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27106597/chapters/66190723)
> 
> \- Modern Reylo AU - Murder Mystery
> 
> Benjamin Solo is a renowned murder mystery writer, specializing in crime fiction. As his final book in his Max Steel book series is about to be released, Ben is in search for the next big story to inspire him to begin writing again. He decides to claw his way through the cold cases at the 12th Precinct where finds the perfect murder case for his next book. Looking for more information, Ben wants to speak to the deceased's daughter. When he finds her, she is Rey Johnson, one of New York City's finest and a detective at the 12th Precinct. And she is not happy to met him.
> 
> Ben must find a way to convince Rey to help him solve her parents' murder as well as his father's as the pieces fall into place to uncover the biggest villain of all, hiding in the shadows and pulling the strings on things that Ben had always believed to be just coincidences.
> 
> Will they survive to live another day or fall victim to the murderous intentions of this shadow?
> 
> [Shooting Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26615566/chapters/64895935)
> 
> \- Modern Reylo AU - Benodiel, an angel, falls to Earth while Rey was watching a meteor shower. She takes him home in the hope she can show him that humanity is worth saving. But a new danger emerges.
> 
> [Mage of Darkness, Sword of Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632515/chapters/67607650)
> 
> \- Harry Potter/Reylo combined AU - Dark Forces are rising again, being with the kidnapping of one of the Ministry of Magic's top Unspeakables from the Department of Mysteries. Under the leadership of the Minister of Magic, Hermione Granger, and the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Harry Potter, the Auror's office sends Rey Niima and others to look for the missing man, Kylo Ren. What Rey finds is a link to her past and possibly her future as well as the darkness within.
> 
> Thank you again for reading!


End file.
